Spin the Bottle
by whitebearwrites
Summary: Chapter Six is up, there's mild swearing in this one. About one word I think. This is the final chapter. It has Slash, please r
1. Chapter One

1 TITLE: Spin the Bottle  
  
AUTHOR: Me, Joe aka whitebearwrites  
  
DISCLAIMERS: All right then, I don't own the Harry Potter characters. The great J.K. Rowling has the honors of that. Please don't sue, all you'll get is my Harry Potter books and a few computer/video games.  
  
WARNINGS: PG-13, Shounen-ai. That means malexmale kissage. grin This is MalfoyxPotter, HermionexRon, SeamusxDean and whoever else I can think up. Mild Swearing.  
  
FEEDBACK: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, I love feedback, I thrive on feedback also if ya wanna flame me that's cool too.  
  
DEDICATION: I have to dedicate this to Klee and CrystalStarGuardian, they pushed me into this. They chose the idea, so it's their fault grin. Also to Cin.  
  
By the way AN: = Author's note, DN: = Draco's note. He had to put his two cents in you know. grin  
  
Chapter One  
  
To say that Harry Potter, the boy who lived was bored. Well that was an understatement. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were likable people usually, but they couldn't organise parties for well for anything.  
  
"God I've never been so bored in my entire life." His friend Seamus Finnigan pouted beside him. Seamus was sitting down beside Harry playing with an empty butterbeer bottle.  
  
"I know what you mean. Parties are not their forte' I reckon it'd be more interesting if the Slytherin's organised it." Harry grouched his eyes still on the empty Butterbeer bottle.  
  
"Hey boys I have an idea that'll liven this party up a bit." Hermione Granger, the valedictorian of seventh year smirked.  
  
"What, anything as long as we can have some fun." Dean jumped in.  
  
"How about we take that empty bottle of Seamus' there and play Spin the Bottle." The boys looked at Hermione in shock and wonder, proper, studious Hermione Granger wanted to play Spin the Bottle. It was unheard of. The boys didn't think that Hermione knew what kissing and sex was yet.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Hermione?" Harry asked characteristically worried for his friend.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked confused.  
  
"Well I didn't know you played Spin the Bottle." Harry mumbled halfheartedly.  
  
"For godsakes Harry I'm 17 not 5, of course I know what Spin the Bottle is." Hermione hissed exasperated. Did the boys think she was a complete innocent, or completely frigid?  
  
Meanwhile over on the Slytherin side of the room, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinare, was eyeing the Gryffindor side of the room with cynical amusement. He knew they were planning something, and he was going to find out what. Most things the Gryffindors came up with were at least fated to make the party most interesting.  
  
"What are they planning?" Pansy asked waspishly obviously catching Draco watching them.  
  
"I have no idea Pansy my dear, but rest assured I will find out what it is." After all Draco was the Slytherin extraordinare.  
  
"Oh Draccy-poo you're so strong and wise." Pansy simpered, she thought that Draco liked her simpering, but in actual fact he hated it, it kind of got on his nerves in the fourth year.  
  
"Please don't call me Draccy-poo." He warned softly, he'd been told that his soft voice sounded very dangerous and he wanted to warn off Pansy. Millions of people had told her that he was gay, but did she believe them? Hell no, she was as dense as the forbidden forest and that was saying something.  
  
"So how do we go about starting this game?" Dean asked interested despite himself. It was the perfect opportunity to finally get a kiss from his best friend. AN: I know it's usually Seamus after Dean, but I've decided to be different for this fic grin  
  
"That's what I'd like to know?" Seamus asked snidely. He knew the Gryffindors would play, but he wasn't sure of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and he was absolutely certain that the Slytherins wouldn't play with them.  
  
"Well I figured that we Gryffindors could start it in our little corner, and if anyone else was interested why they could just join in." Hermione told them, for once without a more foolproof plan.  
  
"Well has anyone got any better ideas?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Nope, we'll just do it Hermione's way. But we do need more than us four." Seamus explained leading the small group to the middle of the floor.  
  
Ron watched warily as Seamus, Dean, Harry and Hermione made there way to the centre of the room. What were they planning and why wasn't he in on it? That upset Ron, he thought Harry and Hermione were his friends but they were leaving him out, was this idea only for people from muggle families like those four?  
  
"Ron are you coming or not?" Harry suddenly called from the centre of the room. Naturally this brightened Ron up, Harry and Hermione weren't leaving him out after all.  
  
"What are we doing?" He asked as he sat beside Hermione and Harry who were in a circle with Seamus and Dean.  
  
"We're playing Spin the Bottle?" Dean informed him.  
  
"Ah Dean, what's that?" Ron asked confused. Was this some sort of muggle game?  
  
"It's a muggle game Ron. We sit in a circle and spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on you have ta kiss?" Hermione explained patiently.  
  
"What happens if you refuse to kiss the person?" Ron asked wonderingly.  
  
"Well the rest of us get to think up the worst, most humiliating dare we can think of. So it's probably wiser just to kiss the person." Hermione grinned watching Ron pale, "so do ya wanna play?"  
  
"Why not, anything's gotta be better than this party." Ron grouched watching as Hermione spun the bottle.  
  
Over on the Gryffindor side of the room, unbeknownst to the Gryffindors in the middle of the room Parvati and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown were watching in growing interest. Lavender knew what they were playing, being of a muggle family (AN: Is Lavender of a muggle family?) Anyway she knew what they were doing, and was wondering if the twins would be interested? She'd always had a thing for Parvati.  
  
"What are they doing?" Padma asked in wonder as she watched Hermione and Seamus get up and make their way to the center of the circle.  
  
"They're playing a muggle game called Spin the Bottle, Hermione landed on Seamus now watch." Lavender told her watching the other Gryffindor girl kiss the Gryffindor clown.  
  
"They just kissed each other, I didn't know Hermione and Seamus were together." Parvati whispered in awe, she'd never have the guts to kiss her crush in the middle of the great hall.  
  
"They're not together trust me. Do you wanna play?"  
  
"Why not anything's better than this flop of a party." Padma insisted making her way to the circle, unlike her sister she'd figured out what the rules were.  
  
Hermione looked up as she felt three shadows falling on top of her. She had just passed the bottle on to Ron and was waiting for him to spin it before they'd been interrupted.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked politely, though inside she was giddy; she had never expected these three to want to join in.  
  
"Can we play?" Lavender asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sure take a seat, have you explained the rules to Padma and Parvati?"  
  
"Nope, you wanna do it?"  
  
"Sure why not." Hermione smiled and then went about explaining how to play the game, she then gestured beside her and the three girls sat down.  
  
"Whose turn is it?" Padma asked breathlessly, she was giddy, maybe she could finally get a kiss out of Lavender, though Lavender had a crush on her sister.  
  
"Ron's, so spin Ron." Harry told them smiling encouraging at his friend. Ron span the bottle and as expected, (AN: well it was expected by me anyway. grin) it landed on Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement at Ron's barely concealed gack.  
  
"What's the matter Weasley, not pretty enough for you?" Dean asked jokingly.  
  
"That and the wrong sex. Was there a rule with same sex landings?" Ron asked hopefully and the rest of the circle looked at Hermione in expectation. Ron watched the devilish smile spread across the other Gryffindor's face and could have groaned out loud. When she smiled like that it meant things were gonna get dangerous.  
  
"Nope no rule, what's wrong with same sex. I know for a fact that a few of you don't have anything against that." She explained landing her twinkling eyes on Harry and Dean. (AN: That's right Hermione knows everything grin)  
  
"So will ya kiss me Ron, or suffer by humiliation?" Dean asked smiling, he knew which one Ron would pick, short of Malfoy Ron would kiss anyone to save himself embarrassment, well more embarrassment.  
  
"Very funny Dean, you know which one I'll pick." Ron smirked though his voice didn't sound very amused. The two boys got up and moved towards the center of the room, then Dean and Ron leaned in towards each other.  
  
"What are the weasel and that mudblood doing?" Draco spat out disgusted.  
  
"It looks like they're kissing Draccy-poo." Pansy explained the obvious to Draco.  
  
"Well obviously they're kissing Pansy, but why are they kissing? And why are they making us sick by doing it in front of everyone." Draco asked still acting disgusted; though inside he was kind of turned on by it.  
  
"I don't know, I always knew that Gryffindors were strange in that way, most of them are bi-sexual you know. It's due to them being muggle lovers." Pansy sneered disgusted herself.  
  
"But now they're sitting back down. What's that they're doing?" Draco asked confused watching Harry spin a butterbeer bottle.  
  
"I don't know, you're the one watching them." Pansy sneered, she was very close to losing her temper, and Draco had spent more attention on the Gryffindors in the middle of the room than on her. Her eyes suddenly widened though when she watched Potter and Finnigan move to the center of the room.  
  
"Is that some sort of game?" Pansy asked interested despite herself. Maybe if she could get Draco to play, she might get to finally kiss the stubborn boy.  
  
"I don't know." Draco spat out acidly as he watched Potter and Finnigan kiss each other. There was no denying the sudden stab of arousal and jealousy that Draco felt, it just made him confused and made him wonder when he had started feeling that way about Potter. He was still watching as they slowly explored each other's mouth (AN: Well to Draco it'd be slow now wouldn't it. He is in love with the sexy Gryffindor you know. DN: No I'm not, don't make things up. AN: You are so and if you weren't so stubborn that could be you instead of Seamus. DN: grumblemumblebitchgrumblemumble AN: Hey I heard that. Now back to the story) How long had they been going for, Draco asked himself. It seemed like forever and he had never been so jealous in his whole life. He should be the one kissing Potter not Finnigan. It was time to do something about it. 


	2. Chapter Two

1 TITLE: Spin the Bottle  
  
AUTHOR: Me, Joe aka whitebearwrites  
  
DISCLAIMERS: All right then, I don't own the Harry Potter characters. The great J.K. Rowling has the honors of that. Please don't sue, all you'll get is my Harry Potter books and a few computer/video games.  
  
WARNINGS: PG-13, Shounen-ai. That means malexmale kissage. grin This is MalfoyxPotter, HermionexRon, SeamusxDean and whoever else I can think up. Mild Swearing.  
  
FEEDBACK: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, I love feedback, I thrive on feedback also if ya wanna flame me that's cool too.  
  
DEDICATION: I have to dedicate this to Klee and CrystalStarGuardian, they pushed me into this. They chose the idea, so it's their fault grin. Also to Cin.  
  
By the way AN: = Author's note, DN: = Draco's note. He had to put his two cents in you know. grin  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
While Harry and Seamus were still kissing Draco Malfoy slytherin extraordinare made his way slowly across the room.  
  
" What ARE you doing Potter?" He asked stopping just short of the circle.  
  
"I'm playing Spin the Bottle Malfoy, what does it look like?" Harry asked breaking away from Seamus' tempting lips.  
  
"Now look what ya did Malfoy, I was just getting into that." Seamus grouched butting into the boy's conversation.  
  
"It looks like you're kissing that mudblood Finnigan." Draco sneered vehemently, he was very jealous. (DN: No I'm not. AN: Shut up, these nice people wanna know what happens, not hear your grouching. DN: pouts)  
  
"Jealous are we Malfoy?" Harry asked fluttering his lashes in a flirtatious manner.  
  
"Of course not Potter, why would I be jealous?" Malfoy asked a bit defensively. (DN: I am not defensive. AN: Yes dear of course you're not sighs)  
  
"That's what I wanna know, is there something you're not telling us Harry?" Ron asked his friend jokingly.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about Ron." Harry blushed turning away from his friends.  
  
"Where playing Spin the Bottle Malfoy, what's it to you?" Hermione asked interrupting the boys.  
  
"What's that? some mudblood game?" He asked confused. It looked kind of silly in his opinion. (DN: I'd say. AN: Well Drac we don't want your opinion, now are you gonna let me continue or not? DN: grumbleFine then.)  
  
"Yes Draco it's a MUGGLE game. Do you wanna play?" Harry asked him becoming all flirtatious again.  
  
"Why WOULD I wanna play some Mudblood game?"  
  
"Are you afraid Malfoy?"  
  
"Me AFRAID, of course not. What have you been smoking?" Draco scoffed trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Well I dare you to play Malfoy, prove you're not afraid of the game. You might get you're secret wish?" Harry smirked knowing that Draco wouldn't back down from his dare. It was his Slytherin and Malfoy pride. Dangerous by itself, but deadly together.  
  
"Fine Potter, whose turn is it?" Malfoy asked taking a seat besides Harry in the circle.  
  
"Why yours I believe Malfoy," Harry smirked handing the empty bottle to his rival. (DN: Heeeeeeey not fair, I only just joined the game. AN: Well you sat beside Harry, it's all your own fault. Now shush, I wanna finish this chapter.)  
  
Hermione looked on in amusement as Malfoy sullenly span the bottle. She should have guessed that Harry would dare the Slytherin to play, neither of them could stop themselves. It was instinctive.  
  
"NO WAY, I refuse to kiss the mudblood." Malfoy suddenly shouted hopping up from the circle. Hermione took a look at the bottle and could have groaned out loud. Why did he have to spin her of all people? (DN: grumble That's what I'd like to know. I though the point of this was to get me and Harry snogging? AN: Come on you're not gonna deny me my little bit of Draco torture are you? flutters lashes DN: pout Fine but hurry up and get it over with.)  
  
"It's either that or a humiliating dare." Ron smirked up at the frothing Slytherin. (DN: Frothing, I do not froth. AN: Will you shut up?) Anyway where were we? That's right Ron was smirking at the frothing Slytherin.  
  
"I'll take the dare Weasel." Malfoy told them, Hermione wasn't sure if she should be relieved or insulted.  
  
"Fair enough, I've got the perfect idea if no one has any objections?" Harry smirked, Hermione felt better all of a sudden. She knew Harry and she knew that no one knew Malfoy better than Harry and Draco could also see this.  
  
"Nope." Hermione smirked self-righteously, she felt she deserved it since he'd rejected her.  
  
"Alright then, Draco if you're not gonna kiss Hermione, you'll have to kiss Pansy." Harry grinned at the confusion on everyone's faces.  
  
"How is that supposed to be humiliating Harry?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Don't you use your eyes Ron?" Harry smirked at his friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked looking away from Harry to Malfoy, who was looking very pale.  
  
"Ron, Malfoy would rather kiss you that Pansy." Harry smiled watching as Malfoy sweatdropped.  
  
"Whaaaaaaat, is he gay or something?" Seamus asked suddenly understanding.  
  
"Yes he is. So who's it gonna be Malfoy?" Harry smirked, turning expectantly to the blond Slytherin. 


	3. Chapter Three

1 TITLE: Spin the Bottle  
  
AUTHOR: Me, Joe aka whitebearwrites  
  
DISCLAIMERS: All right then, I don't own the Harry Potter characters. The great J.K. Rowling has the honors of that. Please don't sue, all you'll get is my Harry Potter books and a few computer/video games.  
  
WARNINGS: PG-13, Shounen-ai. That means malexmale kissage. grin This is MalfoyxPotter, HermionexRon, SeamusxDean and whoever else I can think up. Mild Swearing.  
  
FEEDBACK: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, I love feedback, I thrive on feedback also if ya wanna flame me that's cool too.  
  
DEDICATION: I have to dedicate this to Klee and CrystalStarGuardian, they pushed me into this. They chose the idea, so it's their fault grin. Also to Cin.  
  
By the way AN: = Author's note, DN: = Draco's note. He had to put his two cents in you know. grin  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"You expect me to choose between Granger and Pansy?" Draco asked his rival looking a little sick.  
  
"Um yeah, well who's it gonna be?" Harry smirked, he loved watching Malfoy squirm, it really made his day.  
  
"Fine, I'll kiss Granger, she's at least pretty." Draco mumbled hoping to god no one heard the last bit, but he should have known that was too much to hope for.  
  
"Whaaat you think I'm pretty? What a sweety you are Malfoy," Hermione mocked moving into the center of the circle. She was glad when Malfoy just pecked her then went and sat down.  
  
As soon as Pansy witnessed that mudblood Granger kissing her Draco the claws came out. (DN: Oh no cat fight. AN: Shush you) She saw red and immediately jumped up and stomped her way over to the little circle.  
  
"He's mine you mudblood bitch," She shrieked going straight for Granger's hair.  
  
"What ARE you talking about Parkinson?" Hermione sneered getting up so that she was on the same level as the Slytherin Psycho. (AN: grin Don't tell me you didn't expect that, not after the poll we did.)  
  
"You kissed my Draco you Gryffindor whore, it's not enough that you have the Gryffindor boys drooling for you, but you have to move in on Slytherin territory." Meanwhile while this was going on the boys were sitting back and laughing their asses off.  
  
"Sorry to disillusion you Parkinson, but Malfoy would rather kiss me than you." Hermione sneered, she couldn't help herself, then Millicent came into the picture.  
  
"You leave Pansy alone," the other Slytherin girl demanded slapping the Gryffindor girl.  
  
"That is it, no one does that to one of my friends and gets away with it," this was Lavendar, now there was a full blown royal rumble going on between the Slytherin girls and the Gryffindor girls.  
  
"All of a sudden this is very interesting," Draco smirked, subconsciously rooting for the Gryffindor's, Pansy and Millicent got on his nerves on the best of days.  
  
"Isn't it," Ron smirked and started shouting, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor."  
  
Before long the other Gryffindor boys were also shouting.  
  
"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor," as soon as they heard it, the co- ordinator's Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot looked up in alarm, this wasn't on the list of amusement, they both knew immediately that it was Gryffindor and Slytherin, but they thought it was Harry and Draco. They were proved wrong though when they looked up and saw Harry crying Gryffindor, Draco smirking in amusement and four girls fighting it out between themselves.  
  
"What's going on?" Hannah's best friend Susan Bones asked in alarm.  
  
"Hermione and Pansy are fighting," Terry informed them, amused himself, Hermione was usually so lady like, the last time anyone had seen her in a physical fight like this one was during there second year in the dueling club with Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"Chick fight," Ernie Macmillan cried dragging his friend Justin over to the circle to watch.  
  
"Stop the fight," Hermione heard the softhearted Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott call from the sidelines.  
  
"Hermione don't sink to Slytherin levels," Susan Bones tried to gain her attention, but Hermione wasn't paying attention, it felt good to lash out at Pansy Parkinson, the girl had caused her no end of trouble, and since she was leaving tomorrow, this was her last chance to beat the Slytherin girl to a pulp. (AN: Go Hermione grin DN: Granger, Granger, Granger).  
  
"What are you talking about he'd rather kiss a mudblood like you, than a pureblooded witch like me, you're delusional." Pansy finally gasped out, Hermione had the Slytherin girl in a headlock and Pansy was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Just what I said," Hermione sneered taking off the head lock and tripping the other girl, "at first he refused to, then Harry dared him to kiss you if he didn't kiss me, you know who he chose. Me, so sit on that you stupid bitch."  
  
Pansy suddenly stopped and looked at a chagrined Draco.  
  
"Is she speaking the truth?" She asked the boy she'd thought she'd marry once they graduated.  
  
"Yeah," Draco shrugged not caring in the least, he'd stopped caring about Pansy's feelings for years.  
  
"All you had to do was tell me you didn't like me and I would have left you alone." Pansy told him suddenly cold, as she got up. She slowly made her way over to the Slytherin table, then brightened when she spotted Blaise Zabini, he was even better looking than Draco and was almost as powerful as well. (AN: She got over that quick didn't she? DN: Wow, I feel so loved sarcastic sobs)  
  
"So who's next?" Draco asked when he saw Pansy grab hold of Blaise's arm, Draco felt a rueful smile play about his mouth and could have laughed allowed, finally he didn't have to put up with Pansy anymore.  
  
"I am," Seamus smirked grabbing the butterbeer bottle. 


	4. Chapter Four

1 TITLE: Spin the Bottle  
  
AUTHOR: whitebearwrites  
  
GENRE: Romance/Humor  
  
DISCLAIMERS: All right then I don't own the characters, the great J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue, all you'll get is a couple of books and some computer games.  
  
WARNINGS: PG-13, Shounen-ai that means boys in love with boys. Minor swearing.  
  
PAIRINGS: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Seamus and anyone else I can think up.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please, would be muchly appreciated.  
  
DEDICATIONS: All right this is dedicated to everyone on the BOHDL ML. Also I'd like to dedicate this to all my lovely reviewers. I greatly appreciate the rave reviews, I wasn't sure how it'd go across, since I've read so much better writing.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"So who's next?" Draco asked unconcerned.  
  
"I am," Seamus smirked grabbing the butterbeer bottle.  
  
"Oh damn," Harry groaned, he pitied the person that Seamus landed on. The Irish boy didn't know the meaning of self-restraint, he put everything he was into everything he did and it was unnerving for some people.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Seamus pouted feigning offence.  
  
"Um…." A timid voice spoke up from outside the circle before anyone could answer Seamus' question.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked politely looking up at two Hufflepuff boys.  
  
"What are you playing?" Justin asked quietly.  
  
"Spin the Bottle, would you and Ernie like to play?" Dean asked the shy boy.  
  
"Well would you mind?" Ernie Macmillan asked smiling, he thought it looked like fun, and well even though Hannah and Terry were his friends, he was having a really boring time.  
  
"Not at all," Seamus cried happily, "the more the merrier."  
  
Draco shook his head in amusement as Seamus invited the two Hufflepuffs to play. He may not like the Gryffindor, but he had to admit, he made things lively. He figured the game wouldn't be the same without the Irish Gryffindor.  
  
"So whom shall I spin, you know I always wanted to snog mister ice-cold over there," Seamus laughed pointing towards Draco. The Slytherin felt his face flame, surely the Irishman was joking (DN: Of course not, everyone wants to snog me sardonic smirk AN: laughs I'm glad your ego's still in check there).  
  
"Come on Malfoy, spin on Malfoy," Draco heard the Gryffindor murmur to himself, he was praying that it didn't land on him, sure Seamus was cute, but Harry was the one he wanted to kiss, not Finnigan. Unfortunately the bottle had other ideas.  
  
"YES," Seamus shouted joyously as the bottle landed on Mr. Ice-cold himself, finally he'd get to kiss the gorgeous Slytherin. (AN: Ooh Seamus and Draco kissing. swoon)  
  
"Why do you sound happy?" Dean asked his friend suspiciously, with just a touch of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Oh come ON Dean, you are kidding right, everyone wants to kiss Malfoy. I thought you knew that." Seamus asked looking wide-eyed at his best friend, "I mean the guy is hot,"  
  
"Well yeah, but I never thought about kissing him,"  
  
"As fascinating as this conversation is, Seamus, Malfoy, but with the lack of something better to say, get snogging." Harry cried evilly, causing everyone in the Great Hall to turn their gazes to the strange circle in the middle of the room.  
  
Once again Draco Malfoy, Mr. Ice-Cold, the Slytherin Extraordinare was blushing. Why did these Gryffindor's have that effect on him? He felt strangely giddy at the thought of kissing the hyperactive Gryffindor, though nowhere near the emotion he felt just looking at Potter. Crap, it was all too much. (DN: Do I have to kiss Finnigan? pout AN: Well it seems a couple of my reviewers want it, so I do live to serve innocent smile DN: YOU'RE ALL EVIL AN: Draco really that was rude. DN: See if I care pout AN: shakes head ruefully He's in one of his moods again, don't mind him, let's get back to Seamus and Draco snogging shall we? evil grin)  
  
"Well Malfoy, are ya gonna kiss me or not?" Seamus asked innocently getting up to stand in the middle of the circle.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice is it Finnigan?" Draco murmured standing before the sandy haired Gryffindor.  
  
"Not really," Seamus murmured slowly as the two boys leant towards each other.  
  
Harry watched as though it was in slow motion as the two boys leant in towards each other. He watched as their lips met and felt the jealousy flaring in his belly. Harry had had feelings for the arrogant Slytherin since he first saw the blond in his first year, but had never had the courage to do anything about it. Seven years he had watched in agony as Draco went from boy to boy, but never to Harry, now here the blond was kissing one of Harry's best friends, and it hit a little close to home. He watched as Draco slowly bought his pale hands to rest on Seamus' waist, watched as Seamus bought his hands up to rest on the shorter boys shoulders. He could tell that the boys were using their tongues and saw that Draco was a little shocked at Seamus' invasion, but he didn't stop. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever to Harry, slowly a red haze clouded his vision, he felt his face tighten, and he knew his emerald eyes were stormy.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" His best friend Ron whispered, a little disgusted at Draco and Seamus' display, Ron didn't know how Harry felt, but Hermione did, and he felt her pitying gaze on his face.  
  
"I'm fine Ron," he assured his friend just as quietly. The great hall was silent, it had never been this silent, ever. Everyone's gaze was on Seamus and Draco and he noticed another person paling, just as Harry was sure he was doing.  
  
"Dean are you okay?" Harry whispered over the gap between the two boys. The dark boy looked at Harry and Harry's heart almost broke at the gaze in the other boys deep brown eyes. It was no secret in the Gryffindor Tower how Dean felt about his best friend, and for once Harry could sympathise.  
  
"It's only a game, you remember that okay." Harry insisted carefully, not sure if he was trying to comfort himself or the other boy.  
  
Finally it was the silence in the Great Hall that broke the two panting boys apart, both had gotten into the kiss just a little too much, and were suddenly very red.  
  
"Um…okay…who's turn is it now?" Hermione asked breaking the uncomfortable silence as the two boys moved to sit back down. The kiss had been very intense for both of them, and were quite shocked by the effect of it.  
  
"….Mine," Dean spoke up sadly, timidly as he took up the butterbeer bottle. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Since most of my readers are already aware that this is slash, and that HP are not mine, I'll be skipping all warnings and disclaimers.  This is dedicated to all my reviewers and all the guys on the BOHDL ML.  You're all the best.  Please excuse this chapter, sorry it's taken so long, but I've had the most horrendous writer's block.  Dean just refused to speak to me, and he's only speaking to me now grudgingly.**

**Dean: Do you really blame me?**

**How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?  Ah well here we go, AN: Author's Note's, DN: Draco's notes.  You know the drill.  grin******

****

Chapter Five 

"…Mine." Dean said timidly to the circle as he picked up the bottle and spun it.  He looked around the circle and mentally crossed off Draco as a potential kissing partner; if he spun on the awful boy he'd likely slap that insufferable smirk off his face.  He watched as it spun, and spun, and spun, he watched as it slowed down around the Lavender, Hermione corner, silently praying for it not to land on Draco, he watched as it came to a shuddering stop before Harry of all people.  He supposed that wasn't so bad, but he had really been looking forward to kissing Seamus.  He wondered when he would finally get his turn with the blond Gryffindor, it seemed everyone had had a turn with Seamus but him.

"Well I hope it's not so bad landing on me?" Harry asked the dark boy with a grin in his voice.

"Not at all," Dean quickly spoke up, a bright blush staining his cheeks.  He then slowly got to his feet and walked forward to the middle of the circle to meet Harry halfway there.

"What say, we make Seamus jealous hey?" Harry asked quietly with a raised eyebrow and his green eyes twinkling in amusement.

"How?" Dean stammered and mentally kicked himself.  How indeed, by the time this game was over everyone would think that Dean was a blubbering idiot with no future whatsoever in the wizarding world.

"How do you think?" 

"Um…okay then.  Let's do this, it'll teach Seamus anyway.  Maybe?" Dean asked beseechingly suddenly not sure of his effect on Seamus, maybe Seamus didn't like him in that way.

"I'm sure it will." Harry smiled warmly, giving Dean some of the confidence he had in the other boy.

  
  
  


  


Draco watched Potter and Thomas warily, wondering what the two Gryffindor's had planned.  Surely they wouldn't do something as juvenile as try and make them jealous?  He expected it of them, but didn't really believe that Thomas had the balls to make good on it.  He watched warily as the two boys leaned closer together.  Surely they wouldn't? He thought suddenly scared.  He narrowed his eyes as the two boys met half way in a kiss.  He watched as Harry put his arms around Thomas' waist, he watched as Thomas tentatively wrapped his own arms around Harry's neck.  They moved together in perfect synch, Draco wanted to scream; Dean had no right to kiss his Harry, no matter what had happened previously.  Harry was his, and no one, but Draco could kiss him.  He felt surprised by his own possessiveness, since when had he viewed Potter as his?  He couldn't remember.  All he knew was that he wanted to wring Thomas' neck for kissing his Harry. (AN: Hehehe, possessive! Draco anyone? DN: growling MY Harry).

Seamus was pretty much in the same frame of mind as Draco.  How dare Harry wrap his arms possessively around Dean's waist.  Dean was his, and no one was going to kiss Dean but him.  Who gave a crap about some stupid game, Dean was his and he was going to kill Harry for kissing his Dean.  He growled lowly and began to climb to his feet, he was going to get Dean and proclaim his love to him then they were going to go somewhere where Harry couldn't get to Dean.

"Careful Finnigan, don't want to go giving away anything yet," Malfoy whispered placing a restrained hand on Seamus' arm.

"He's kissing MY Dean," Seamus hissed towards the Slytherin.

"This is exactly the reaction they're going for Finnigan.  They're playing with you.  You know that Dean and Harry don't feel that way towards each other." Malfoy told him still quiet while keeping one eye on the kissing couple.

"How can you be so sure?" Seamus asked with a raised eyebrow, putting the two boys from his line of sight for the time being.

"Didn't you see Dean's face when we kissed.  He was about ready to murder me.  Trust me, he's just trying to make you jealous.  And succeeding if I do say so myself." Malfoy told him an amused note in his voice.

"What about you.  It's no secret how you feel about Harry.  How can you be so calm?" Seamus asked amused himself.

Malfoy looked at his in alarm, he hadn't known that everyone knew how he felt about Harry, and he'd thought he'd kept it hidden pretty well.

"How did you know?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.

"When it comes to Harry Malfoy, you don't hide your emotions well." Seamus smirked, then looked at Dean and Harry again.  How long had they been going?  And why were they still kissing?

  


Draco looked at Finnigan in surprise, forgetting Harry and Thomas for the time being.  Obviously he wasn't accomplished at hiding what he felt for Harry, probably the whole school knew.  But he surprised himself by not really caring about it.  So what if they all knew how he felt, it wasn't their business anyway.  

"Trust me Finnigan, I want to jump up and murder Thomas myself.  I'm just not going to give Harry the satisfaction of showing my jealousy." Malfoy smirked before turning back to the circle.  He carefully wiped his face of any emotion and turned an emotionless mask back to the separating couple.  He would not give Harry the satisfaction.

"You're cold Malfoy, has anyone ever told you that?" Finnigan asked him with a speculative look.

"Trust me Finnigan, you're not the first to tell me." He said carefully ignoring the looks he was receiving from the rest of the circle.

Harry looked at his friend and smirked, "well I'd say that was a success what do you think Dean?"

"Hmmm…. I wonder.  He looked as though he wanted to drag me from the room a moment ago and have his wicked way with me." Dean smiled himself.  He figured that yes it had been a success.  Seamus had been positively wild with jealousy, and he had loved the power he'd felt.

"I bet he did Dean.  Before he was restrained by Malfoy.  Bloody Slytherin git, I wish he'd just get the message." Harry scowled still angry at Malfoy's lack of reaction.  Didn't he feel just the smallest portion of lust towards Harry?  He was driving himself crazy with not knowing.

"I think he got the message Harry.  He wants you, he just doesn't want to admit it yet, well not to you anyway." Dean smiled before the two boys separated and went to their separate parts of the circle.


	6. Chapter Six

Well if you still don't know that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, then I have no idea why you're reading this. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story, but I've had a huge case of writer's block with it. I'm pretty sure that this will be the last chapter. If you think it needs an extra chapter to tie everything up, then please tell me. Three months to update, talk about writer's block. It has slash in it, HarryxDraco and SeamusxDean to be precise. With a little bit of HermionexRon thrown in for good measure. These are the three couple's I'm concentrating on, though I'm sure there's another couple or two I could have introduced. Well enjoy and please review.  
  
AN: Author's Notes, DN: Draco's Notes.  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
They'd been playing spin the bottle for two hours so far and it was Draco's turn again. So far Ron had kissed, Seamus, Harry, Hermione and a couple of the other girls, while Hermione had kissed, both of the Patil twins, Draco again, Ron and Harry. Harry had pretty much kissed everyone at least once, well everyone except for Draco Malfoy, the one he really wanted to kiss, while Draco had kissed everyone except for Harry and Dean. Seamus had kissed, everyone, not Dean yet and Dean was the same. You could tell that those four boys were particularly frustrated with the damn bottle. It was like someone had charmed it so that it span on everyone, but the people those boy's particularly wanted to kiss. Seamus was about to tear his hair out in frustration from watching Dean kiss person after person, but not him. He'd never been so jealous in his whole life. He was so close to just carrying Dean away and having his way with the other boy.  
  
Draco placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and span, praying that it would land on Harry. Praying to whatever god was available that he could kiss Harry. Naturally his prayer didn't come true, Malfoy's weren't particularly well know for their pious nature so he hadn't really expected a god to answer his prayer. But then he hadn't expected whatever god was available to cause the bottle to land on one Ronald Weasley of all people.  
  
"No way, no fucking way. I will not kiss the Weasel." Draco suddenly shouted, standing up in his anger and frustration, (DN: paleNonononononononononon AN: innocently what? DN: grabs her collar Do not make me kiss the Weasel, I'll do anything, just don't make me kiss the Weasel.)  
  
Ron was equally as angry and shocked, "Eeewwww, no way, I won't kiss the Ferret, I so will not kiss the ferret." Ron insisted.  
  
"You'll have to do the dare then Draco." Harry told him, smiling slightly. He had just the dare in mind.  
  
"What, hell I'll do anything except kiss Pansy, anything." Draco almost begged.  
  
"Anything Draco?" Harry asked with a wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
"Yes anything. Name it and it's yours." Draco told him.  
  
"Hmm..okay then, you won't kiss Ron. So kiss me instead." Harry said seriously. Draco looked at him confused, surely it wasn't that easy. Harry should know that he'd have no problem kissing him.  
  
"Like that's a hardship." He murmured to himself before moving closer to Harry, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Never more sure." Harry smiled leaning down towards Draco. He moaned softly as his lips landed on Draco's. He'd been waiting for what seemed like forever for this moment. The whole hall went out of focus and he ignored everyone else as Draco's soft lips pressed themselves to his. Harry opened his mouth to allow Draco access, and then bought his tongue forward to meet the blond's. He leaned further into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, moaning softly and swirling his tongue with Draco's.  
  
Hermione watched the two boys with a smile on her face. All she could say was that it was about bloody time that those two kissed. Sure it was only a game, but she had a feeling that those two would take it further. She sighed happily, looping her arm through Ron's, who was looking on in disgust.  
  
"How long have you known about those two?" Ron asked softly, not liking it one bit. But putting up with it for Hermione and Harry's sake.  
  
"Oh Ron, you may not like him, but he and Harry have liked each other since about fifth year and have been attracted since before then. Why do you think he and Harry fought so much?"  
  
"I thought it was because they hated each other." Ron told her scowling.  
  
"No you hoped it was because they hated each other. Harry needs you to be understanding and happy for him." Hermione smiled, looking up into Ron's blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll try to be a little nicer around Malfoy, for Harry's sake." Ron promised, though he was still scowling, "Hey break it up, one more spin, then I think it's time we went to bed."  
  
Ron watched Harry pull away from Malfoy and saw the smile on his friends face.  
  
"Wow," he heard Harry mutter, still looking at Draco.  
  
"I'd say." Draco muttered back, then smiled up at Harry.  
  
"I guess it's official then, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are both off the market?" Seamus asked amused before picking up the bottle.  
  
"Hey until he asks me, I'm still on the market." Harry laughed. Smiling at Draco's look of disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Draco spluttered.  
  
"I'm very serious. Until you ask me, we're not together." Harry told him mischievously.  
  
"Oh fine then." Draco scowled darkly, then turned to Harry looking serious all of a sudden, "Harry, would you…you know like to go out sometime?"  
  
Harry smiled happily, "Yeah I'd like that Draco."  
  
Seamus shook his head in amusement then span the bottle. Smiling and hoping that he'd get what he wanted as well. He watched it spin in slow motion, and then breathed a sigh of relief when it finally landed on Dean. Seamus looked up at his friend expectantly and raised a brow. Dean smiled then leaned forward, blushing, until his mouth met Seamus.  
  
"Damn I thought it'd never spin on me during your turn." Dean smiled, pulling away from his friend.  
  
"Same here." Seamus smiled before kissing him again. This time for longer.  
  
"I'm not going to have to ask you out in front of all these people am I?" Seamus asked, whispering in his friend's ear.  
  
"No." Dean shook his head blushing slightly, and then wound his arms around his friend's neck to kiss him again.  
  
  
  
Hey I know it's short. But that's all I could force out of my muses for this chapter. This is the end, but if you think that it needs an extra chapter to fix things, please tell me. Well I hope you enjoyed this, it was my first ever Harry Potter story. Please review. Love you all. 


End file.
